


First time's the charm

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pornstars, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one last attempt to save his fading career, Jensen agrees to bottom for the first time ever. He just hates that his first time has to be with the biggest star in gay porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=27737#t27737) at [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_masquerade**](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).

"What? No! That was not what I agreed on, Jeff, and you know it. The fuck makes you think I would do this?"

Jensen's hands were clenched into fists and it took all of his self control to keep his  
anger at bay well enough to not storm out of Jeff Morgan's office.

"It's either this, or we drop you," Jeff said bluntly and Jensen winced. "We've worked together since you first started out and I'm sorry, Jensen. I like you but I'm not doing charity work here. The lure of the twinky-looking top has worn off; this is the way to draw some attention to you once more."

"But...Padalecki? Can't I bottom for someone else? Anyone else?"

He could tell from the way Jeff was looking at him that the answer was _no_ and he sighed, leaning back on the chair and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Maybe I should just quit."

Only, Jensen knew that he didn't really have enough money saved to truly retire, and Jeff was all too aware of that as well.

"Jensen," Jeff said slowly. "One movie. Let's at least see if we can kickstart your career again. You're still gorgeous enough, it's just…"

Jensen could hear what Jeff wasn't saying and he knew it was only because of his good friendship with Jeff that Jensen still had a job. When Jensen had first entered the scene, Jeff had been the one to take a too-pretty boy under his wings and accepting it when Jensen insisted on topping. The least Jensen could do was one last movie.

"Fine," Jensen snapped and reaching for the pen he quickly scribbled his name on the dotted line, knowing there was no way to back out of the movie.

All he had to do was figure out how he would get through his first time bottoming, even worse when he would be bottoming to the very man who was the reason Jensen was almost out of a job.

\---

Jensen looked down at his body, sighing at the miniscule Speedo clinging to his hips and he really wished he could have been allowed to start the movie with at least a bit more clothing on but he should have known better. Jeff had a thing for his bottoms in skimpy clothing and Jensen wasn't sure why he thought he would have been treated differently.

He wasn't sure who owned the house they were filming in, but he didn't really care. Not being on set meant he actually had a big bedroom to prepare in instead of the hole-in-the-wall that he was usually assigned when they filmed in the studio and he had taken his time to prep himself before sliding the Speedo on. Jensen knew how to be in control, he'd always been able to make his bottoms moan and writhe on his cock but he knew that once he stepped out of the bedroom and walked down to the pool he would be in uncharted territory.

"Jen, it's time."

Jeff's voice soothed none of his nerves but Jesen knew it was time and pulling in one deep breath he grabbed the too-short bathing robe that had been left for him and tying it in place he opened the door.

"Okay, let's get this shit over with," Jensen said, trying to walk past Jeff but he should have known he'd be stopped before he could take more than a few steps.

"Jensen, just relax," Jeff said and Jensen remembered his very first movie and how Jeff had been there to guide him through it then as well. "It's one movie, getting fucked isn't the end of the world."

"No," Jensen agreed. "But it kinda sucks that my first time will be with Jared, and in front of cameras."

Jeff's eyes went wide and Jensen suddenly realized that Jeff had apparently never realized that Jensen not bottoming in front of the camera actually equalled Jensen not bottoming _at all_. Before his friend had time to say another word, Jensen walked down the stairs and down to where the cameras were set up.

"Good, there you are," Roché said when he saw Jensen coming out on the patio. "Jared is just about ready as well so how about you go lounge over by the pool, and then your friendly neighbor will accidentally throw a ball over the fence and it lands in your pool. When he comes over…"

"We fuck," Jensen filled in.

As for plot, it wasn't the best he had ever been given but it was far from the worst either, so he figured that he shouldn't complain too much. The grass reached just to the edge of the pool and there was a blanket stretched out right by the water’s edge and Jensen only hesitated for a moment before he laid down and stretched out. It was only when Roché called for action and a ball sailed through the air, slamming into the water and sending up a cascade of droplets over Jensen that he realized just what his position meant. Maybe Jensen should have at least said hi to Jared before they started filming but it was too late because Jared was swinging himself over the fence, landing a few steps away and looking down at Jensen.

"Shit, I'm sorry about that," Jared said when he took a step closer. "I was just trying to get my dog to play some but he's too lazy, just wanted to stay in the shade. I didn't mean to get you wet. And I'm Clay, your new neighbor. Obviously."

Jensen knew that the script called for him to ogle Jared and he was glad for it, because in all honesty he hadn't been fully prepared for Jared to stand towering over him, wide smile in place and dimples in full effect.

"No," Jensen managed to get out. "Don't worry about it, really. I'm Alec."

He angled himself up, arms stretched out behind him and hands flat on the ground and he knew how he looked, body stretched out on display and water drops clinging to his skin.

"Well, Alec," Jared said, a drawl weighing down his words and Jensen bit down on his lower lip, watching as Jared's gaze dropped down to his mouth. "I gotta say, it's really good meeting you."

Jensen pushed himself up and a part of him hoped that standing up would put them on a more even footing, but Jared still towered over him.

"You got a nice...place here," Jared said, his gaze travelling down Jensen's body.

The lack of control made Jensen feel _off_ but he knew what the mediocre script called for so he took a step closer to Jared, placing one hand on his chest and he rubbed his fingertips over the material of Jared's clinging wifebeater. While the scripts weren't the best, Jeff always allowed for his actors to improvise as needed and Jensen really needed to do something to get himself back in control.

"I think it just turned nicer," he said, wetting his lips and he saw Jared swallow thickly. "Why don't you step inside for a cool drink, Clay?"

It was slightly more pushy than the script had intended, but Jensen knew he had done the right thing when Jared swallowed once more and almost pushed Jensen towards the wide sliding doors leading to the living room.

"Cut!"

Roché's voice called out but Jared and Jensen remained in place, all too close to each other while the camera crew moved inside. Jensen knew he should move aside but Jared had placed one hand on the small of his back and neither of them seemed willing to break the contact.

"I was hoping we'd be able to say hi before we started filming," Jared said. "I've really been looking forward to meeting you."

Jensen had no idea how he should respond and he followed quietly when Jared pulled away and followed the crew inside. The intro scenes were always rushed and sometimes Jensen wondered why they even bothered. It wasn't as if the viewers cared about _why_ the fucking happened. He and Jared set down in one chair each, sipping their water bottle and watching while the crew set up around the wide couch.

"I never thought I'd film with you," Jared said, breaking the uncomfortable silence once more.

"It's not what I'd have expected either," Jensen agreed but before they had time to say more, Roché called for them to continue and Jensen adjusted his Speedo before walking over the the doorway leading towards the kitchen.

One of the PAs handed him two drinks and Jensen waited for the cameras to roll before he stepped into the living room, a smile on his lips.

"Here you go, Clay," he said and handed one of the drinks to Jared. "I'm sure this will help you cool down."

It was hot and it wasn't only because of the heat outside, a big part of it was the tension between him and Jared and Jensen knew it was time to make something out of that tension.

"Thanks," Jared said but he only took a small sip of the alcohol-free drink before putting it down on the table and closing in on Jensen. "But I think I prefer to keep things hot."

It was such a cheesy line, but it still made a shiver run down Jensen's spine and put his own drink down before he stepped in and the next moment Jared's mouth covered his.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the cameramen move around and he heard Jeff mumble something to Roché but none of that mattered compared to pressing up against Jared. All thoughts of acting faded away and Jensen had a hard time remembering that they needed to make sure the cameras got good angles when Jared pushed him down on the big couch.

"Knew you'd taste so fucking good," Jared groaned into the kiss, words that were nowhere in the script.

Jensen was growing hard, cock pressing against the stretch of the Speedos and Jared ground down against him, pressing their bodies together and Jensen wasn't the only one hard.

"Clay," Jensen whimpered, arching up against Jared and twisting slightly to make sure the camera would catch it all. "Fuck…"

"Yeah," Jared agreed, biting down on Jensen's lower lip before he pushed himself up until he was kneeling between Jensen's legs. "Wanted to fuck you since the moment...I saw you in your yard."

There was a slight hitch to the words, a moment of hesitation that Jensen didn't have time to think too much about, not when Jared pulled his wife beater off, revealing golden skin that Jensen had only seen on tv before. Jared was ripped, muscles shifting under skin when he moved and Jensen reached out to touch. He trailed fingers down Jared's belly, following the trail of hair down to where it disappeared down Jared's jeans.

"Off," Jensen demanded, tugging at Jared's belt. "For fucks sake, Clay, I know you only came over for this. Do you even own a dog? I bet you don't."

"Like you're protesting," Jared said with a grin, rubbing one hand over Jensen's hard cock before pulling the Speedo down.

Jensen gasped when his cock sprung free, slapping up against his belly and leaving a wet mark of pre-come on his skin. The script hadn't said much about the actual sex, only hinted at a bit of bantering before Jared was to take Jensen, but he was sure Jeff hadn't expected for Jared to lean in and lick up the pre-come. A shiver ran through Jensen's body and he stole a quick glance over to where Jeff was standing, a pleased smile on his lips. Jensen knew that Jeff liked what he saw, and looking down to where his own pre-come clung to Jared's lips, Jensen had to agree.

"Stop with the teasing," Jensen groaned, raising his hips up and making his hard cock bump against Jared's cheek.

"Oh, Alec," Jared said, licking a stripe up the underside of Jensen's cock. "So eager. Knew you'd be."

The words hit a bit too close to home but Jensen had no chance to object to it when Jared tugged the Speedo down further, shifting to the side until he could slide them off and Jensen was left naked, stretched out on the couch. The next moment he felt a light touch against his hole as Jared pushed his legs apart further, leaning down to add his tongue as well.

"Oh _fuck_!" Jensen gasped.

It was something he had done to others more times than he could remember and he had always loved the feel of power of having a sweet bottom trembling beneath him. Being on the receiving end was very different and Jensen hadn't been prepared for the way Jared's tongue seemed to be connected to every nerve ending in his body, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. The tongue pushed, sliding inside and Jensen's hands clenched into the cushions, his mouth opening on a soft moan and in that moment he couldn't remember why he had been so against being on the receiving end.

A low whine left him when Jared pulled back and he was rewarded with a slap to his ass, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to add to the previous pleasure.

"Turn over," Jared told him before standing up and sliding his jeans down, kicking them aside.

From all the videos Jensen had seen he knew that Jared was big all over, it was one of the reasons he was such a popular top, but it was also rather intimidating to know that the big cock bobbing free would soon be stretching Jensen wide open. Jensen tore his gaze away, twisting around on the couch and ignoring the cameras that came in closer, shifting to be able to get good shots of his face as well as his cock and ass when Jared's big hands landed on his ass, spreading him open.

"So fucking pretty."

Jensen cursed his fair skin, knowing full well that despite the makeup the cameras would be able to catch the blush. The next moment the tongue was back, sliding inside so easily and Jensen could do nothing more than stay in place, trying to keep some control while Jared ate him out, moaning like Jensen was the best thing he had ever tasted. It took several long moments before Jensen realized that the needy moans came from him but there was no way he could remain quiet when Jared pushed a finger inside, working Jensen open even though they both knew it wasn't really needed.

Opening his eyes Jensen met Jeff's gaze and the man gave a small nod. It was all Jensen needed: having Jeff believe that he could do it.

"Fuck me," Jensen managed to get out, pushing himself back towards Jared's tongue. "I'm ready, fuck. Want your cock."

It wasn't exactly the truth, but it was far from the blatant lie it would have been just a few hours earlier. He felt Jared get up on his knees behind him and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a cameraman move closer and he knew Jeff and Roché enough to know that they both would want closeup of the second that Jared pushed inside.

"Fuck, your hole is all wet and open for me," Jared said and Jensen bit down on his lips when he felt the head of Jared's cock against his ass.

"Do it," he urged Jared on, meaning it much more than he'd expected of himself.

He could feel himself open when Jared's cock spread him open, thick weight of it burning as it entered, but there was pleasure behind the pain. Jared moved slowly, allowing Jensen to adjust to the stretch but it was _too_ slow and Jensen needed more. He pushed back against Jared, gasping and clenching his hands into the rough fabric of the couch when he felt the big cock slide all the way inside.

" _Fuck_ ," he gasped out, forcing himself to stay still and adjust to the stretch.

"Look at that," Jared said and Jensen shivered when he felt a finger trace the stretched rim of his asshole. "So fucking tight around me, begging for more."

Jensen wasn't begging, but he wanted more. He wanted Jared to fuck him until he forgot any reason he ever had for not bottoming and when Jared pulled out, only to slam back inside with one hard thrust, Jensen cried out at the exquisite pleasure. Through the years he'd heard the bottoms moan for him, felt them pushing back against him when he fucked them so maybe he should have known it could be good, but what he felt when Jared bottomed out was far beyond the concept of good. It was pleasure unlike anything he had ever known before and there was nothing he could do apart from holding on and arching his back when Jared put up a steady rhythm.

"Please, oh… God, fuck. More," Jensen groaned, far beyond any thought of holding back.

Jared's hands grabbed Jensen's hips, pulling him back and making Jensen cry out in shocked pleasure when Jared touched spots inside of Jensen that had never been touched before.

"Gonna fuck you," Jared promised. "Gonna fuck you until the only thing that'll ever feel good to you is my cock. Me filling you up. Me taking you until you can fucking _taste_ me. Gonna fill you up. Fuck, if you could only see it, your tight little ass stretched around my cock. Made to take this, Alec. Made for me fucking you."

The use of the name from the script pulled Jensen back in character and he tried to remember what Jeff had asked for but he knew both he and Jared were too lost in the pleasure to adhere to any script. It was all Jensen could do to remember to moan the right name when Jared shifted their bodies slightly, his cock dragging perfectly over Jensen's prostate.

"Gonna come," Jensen gasped, surprised at his orgasm already rising inside of him, much faster than he had ever come before. "Oh, oh. More. Please, need- Clay!"

He had no idea how he managed to cry out the right name when he came, sharp bursts of pleasure exploding through him and for the first time in his life he came without any touch to his cock.

"Well, fuck," he heard Jeff breathe out in shocked surprise but the words didn't really mean anything to Jensen.

The only thing that mattered was Jared's hands on his hips, holding him in place while Jared fucked him harder, skin slapping against skin and Jensen let out a low whine when the pleasure rose impossibly higher before Jared suddenly pulled out and Jensen felt warm come splash over his ass and lower back and he knew the cameras would be there to catch every pulse.

"And...cut!" Rochés voice called out just as Jensen's legs gave out and he collapsed on his belly on the couch.

"Damn," Jared gasped and lay down beside Jensen. "I didn't expect _that_."

Neither had Jensen but there was no way he would be able to tell Jared that, not when his mind was still foggy, pleasure crackling under his skin. He didn't pull away when Jared draped one arm over his waist and he didn't care about the fact that they were in a room filled with other people. All he cared of was looking for Jeff, trading a quick glance before he looked at Jared and leaned in for a kiss. Jared was absolutely still for a few long seconds and Jensen thought that maybe he had read things wrong but then Jared kissed him back,

Jensen looked forward to the rest of the filming, even though he didn't look forward to all the _I told you so_ 's he'd get from Jeff. But more than that he looked forward to getting to know Jared outside of filming. Someone who could fuck like that was worth knowing.

\---

"Jen," Jared called out. "Jeff is on the phone, he says we set a sales record and wants to know if we want to sign for another five movies."

Jensen blinked up from where he was spread out on their bed, blinking when he saw Jared standing in the doorway, phone in hand.

"I only bottom for you," he mumbled, smiling when he realized he could feel Jared's come slowly leaking out of him.

"Of course, babe," Jared said, lifting the phone back to his ears. "We're in, as long as we only fuck each other. Yeah? Really? I'll tell him that. Of course. Right. See you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Sales record, huh?" Jensen said and rolled over on his belly.

"Hell yeah," Jared said and got up on the bed, pushing his way in between Jensen's legs. "You know we're fucking hot together."

Jensen knew that, they had fucked more than once after watching their movie and Jensen looked forward to doing more. He had never expected that him bottoming for Jared would raise the both of them to never-seen before star status, but he was more than okay with it.

And it wasn't as if he never got to fuck Jared. He just preferred to be fucked.

 

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
